(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's crib of safer construction.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
There are many forms and designs of child's cribs. For example Canadian Pat. No. 31,362, patented Feb. 28, 1911 by E. Henrikson, provided a folding crib which could be folded up when not in use, or for shipping purposes.
Canadian Pat. No. 156,789, patented July 7, 1914 by J. E. Williams provided an improvement in cots having an ordinary indoor appearance which could be readily converted into one adapted for outdoor use. The structure provided consisted of corner posts, and side and end members permanently connected and spacing the corner posts. The side and end members had longitudinally disposed grooves in their upper faces. The corner posts had vertically disposed grooves. Interchangeable side and end frames were included having their ends provided with extending tongues. The frames were designed so that when inserted between the posts, they had their lower edges received within the grooves of the side and end members and their tongues received within the grooves presented by the posts.
Canadian Pat. No. 201,765 patented July 13, 1920 by P. H. Colt provided a folding wheeled coop which could be readily converted to a crib. That folding crib had side pieces connected together by sectional end pieces, a double crank pivotally carried by one of the side pieces, and a bottom frame pivotally mounted upon the crank. The bottom frame was mounted on the double crank which could be swung into downward or raised positions so as to convert the device into a coop or a crib.
Canadian Pat. No. 286,230 patented Jan. 8, 1929 by C. A. Neilson provided a crib which could be easily and quickly extended in length to accommodate a growing child while maintaining a pleasing and neat appearance. That crib consisted of the combination, with the head, foot and sides of the crib, of pairs of side extensions pivotally connected to the head and foot of the crib. These sides were adapted to take a folded position when not in use so that they were parallel to the head and foot. When extended, they took a position at right angles thereto. Means were provided for releasably fastening the extended extensions to the ends of the crib sides.
Canadian Pat. No. 443,913, patented Sept. 2, 1947 by G. M. Parsons provided a crib which could be converted to a bed. That convertible crib and bed included a base member having an upper mattress-supporting portion, a mattress-confining wall rising above the plane thereof at the front of the base member, a crib-defining superstructure adapted to be supported on the base, and means detachably securing the superstructure to the base. Inset walls were incorporated in the superstructure at the back and at least one end for reducing the mattress-supporting portion to crib-mattress size when the superstructure was in place. Article supporting shelves were supporting at the upper ends of the walls and cooperated with the walls for concealing that portion of the base portion beyond the crib-mattress area when the superstructure was in place.
Canadian Pat. No. 524,393 patented May 1, 1956 by M. Feldstein provided a crib which could be shipped in parts and which could be quickly and easily assembled without the necessity of any tools. That crib had two end frames with side frames extending therebetween, at least one side frame being a vertically movable gate, vertical tracks mounted on the inner surfaces of the end frames near the side frames, means on each end of the gate slidably mounted on an adjacent track, and means for selectively retaining the gate in an upper position. A horizontal bed spring was provided within the frames. Hangers at the ends of the spring were removably securable to the tracks at a plurality of levels on the tracks.
Canadian Pat. No. 796,904 patented Oct. 22, 1968 by A. D. Spencer provided a convertible bedstead serving either as a crib for an infant or as a youth bed for a child. That convertible crib and youth bed included a pair of spaced end panels, a pair of slide rods on the inboard side of each of the end panels, and drop sides slidable upon the slide rods and extendable between the end panels. One of the end panels was of two-part construction with each of its respective slide rods also being of two part construction.
Canadian Pat. No. 814,105 patented June 3, 1969 by H. Heller provided a crib having at least one crib side and extension means associated with that side to raise the effective level thereof to a point at which a child could not climb thereover. The extension means included elongated horizontal elements having a plurality of vertical, parallel, coplanar, spaced-apart rods extending downward therefrom, each rod fitting telescopically downward into its corresponding vertical bar.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,030,704 patented May 9, 1975 by M. Feldstein provided a dropwise crib with means to secure the sides firmly in position without screws. The securing apparatus includes an elongated base element to form part of, or to be secured in a vertical position on, a crib end near a side thereof. A connector element was secured to a movable crib side, was slidably connected to the base element, and was formed with a narrow slot extending downwardly from a relatively large opening. A bore in the connector element was substantially normal to the base element and was positioned to be aligned with the keyhole. A latch pin extended through the bore and had a head on an upper end thereof which was adapted to pass through the opening, the pin fitting in the slot when the connector element was moved downwardly after the head had been moved through the keyhole opening. Means biased the pin in the direction of the base element.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,182,254 patented Feb. 12, 1985 by C. M. Dale provided a crib which avoided the use of a rigid bar forming part of the side frames thereof. That crib included a pair of end wall sections each having a pair of legs for supporting the sections in an upstanding manner and a pair of side wall sections forming an enclosure with the end walls, at least one side wall section being movably mounted between the end wall sections. A canopy was mounted on the end wall sections in spaced relation to the side wall sections, the canapy having at least one pivotally mounted section movable from a closed position over the enclosure to an open position to provide access to the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 73,054 patented June 9, 1903 by T. H. Churchil provided an infant's crib, including of a bottom frame, end frames, means connecting the bottom frame and end frames, side frames and means connecting the bottom and side frames. By such connecting means, the side frames were permitted to be turned down onto and into the plane of the bottom or at right angles thereto, either above or below the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,691 patented May 27, 1941 provides a combination crib and playpen which included a bedstead having side and end rails, and a spring and mattress therein, and grooves in each side rail above and below the mattress and spring end communicating at one thereof. A roll-type play pen floor comprising articulated members forming the surface for the support of the child was mounted in the grooves and was adapted to be movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,076 patented Jan. 7, 1947 by C. E. Webb provided a bottom support for cribs having means for detachably locking a mattress frame structure at one corner to the supporting structure of a crib. Such lock included a catch member on a first structure and a connecting member on a second structure engageable with the catch member to lock the second structure against movement relative to the first structure in all directions but one. A brace member was provided on the second structure engageable with the catch member to lock the second structure against movement relative to the first structure in all directions but a predetermined one substantially at right angles to the first direction. The brace member was movable in the predetermined direction from a normal position and was engageable with the catch member upon being displaced in that predetermined direction from normal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,231 patented July 26, 1949 provided a convertible play pen and crib including head and foot boards, a side panel rigidly associating the head and foot boards, a bottom comprising two flat panels hingedly connected by adjacent edges, and a spring and mattress structure mounted on the upper face of the upper of the bottom panels. A second side panel including a plurality of sections was hingedly associated at the adjacent vertical edges of such plurality of sections. Means were provided which hingedly associated the end sections of the second panel with the head and foot boards respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,357 patented Jan. 2, 1951 by A. T. David provided an infant's crib having a removable floor and having a side defined by a row of spaced vertical bar elements. Top and bottom horizontal members were provided at opposed ends of the bar elements and were adapted to maintain the bar elements in position. An intermediate horizontal member was fixed relative to the vertical bar elements and was positioned between the top and bottom members. A fabric support sling was mounted on the crib by means of a plurality of loops on the sling, and by means of a continuous keeper rod which extended through the loops and was supported by the intermediate horizontal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,057 patented Sept. 18, 1953 by W. T. Power provided a combination crib and a playpen including head and foot boards, guide rails secured across the head and foot boards, side bars secured to the head and foot boards to retain them erect in spaced relation to form a crib frame, and side frames movable into and out of operative registry with the head and foot boards to complete the crib frame. Channels were secured to the head and foot boards so that the side frames were slidably mounted to register with the head and foot boards. The base frame included side bars and end bars suitably fastened together, and two end frames. Each end frame including a lower bar, which was hingedly connected to the head and foot ends of the base frame, the end frames being swingable towards and away from each other about the hinged connections to convert the crib to and from a playpen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,817 patented Jan. 24, 1961 by S. B. Jacobs provided an adjustable baby crib which included a main frame having upright sides and ends, the main frame having a vertical slot in one of its sides intermediate the ends. An auxiliary frame adapted to support bedding spanned the interior of the main frame and extended at a right angle to the sides and the ends of the main frame. Linkage means were connected to the ends of the auxiliary frame in such a way that the auxiliary frame was capable of being moved from a low level position to any of a series of higher level positions, in all of the positions the auxiliary frame being within the main frame. Treadle means located beneath the auxiliary frame were operable to cause the auxiliary frame to be moved upwardly or downwardly. Handle means were provided which were capable of engaging portions of the main frame so as to secure the auxiliary frame in any of those positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,154 patented May 1, 1962 by W. J. McNabb provided a mattress frame suspension and control mechanism for baby cribs including a main frame having upright side and ends, and an auxiliary frame adapted to support bedding spanning the interior of the main frame and extending at a right angle to the sides and the ends of the main frame. A pair of scissors links were pivotally connected to the main frame and auxiliary frame. The auxiliary frame was supported by the scissors links on the main frame and was vertically movable relative thereto to a plurality of positions. Treadle means were provided with counterbalanced means, and with arm means to enable movement of the auxiliary frame between a plurality of positions. The auxiliary frame was securable in any of those plurality of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,439 patented Apr. 21, 1964 by J. Michal provided a baby crib having corner posts with an apertured plate therein and a mattress supporting frame, and means for detachably supporting the frame on the posts. Such support means was a particularly specified link secured adjacent to each corner of the frame and cooperating with the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,475 patented Nov. 28, 1967 by C. T. Martin provided a quickly releasable connection or joint for the side and end sections of articles employing opposed keyhole slots and coacting headed fasteners carried by arms which were tensioned toward locking positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,894 patented Jan. 18, 1977 provided a child's crib having floor-supported ends interconnected by sides, at least one of which being vertically adjustable. The sides and at least the major parts of the ends were unitary plastic moldings, and were formed with integral tongue and groove portions through which the ends were operatively connected to the sides. A one-piece mattress support was vertically adjustable on the crib-ends. Such support was a one-piece plastic molding providing a rigid border frame, a grid-like center portion, and spaced elastic connections between the center portion and the ends and sides of the border frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,155 patented Aug. 1, 1972 by J. R. McMann provided a foldable body crib including a mattress supporting frame with foldable legs, and foldable head and foot boards at either end of the frame. Slatted crib sides were provided with tongue members which were slidably received in slotted brackets arranged for allowing vertical disposition of the sides in hooked relation to the head and foot boards, and alternatively facilitating folding over of the crib sides in juxtaposition with each other on top of the crib mattress. The head and foot boards folded from either end over the sides to complete a flat package. Each crib side was also removable in a vertically-downward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,907 patented Aug. 26, 1975 by A. J. Mulder provided a plastic baby crib construction having two crib-sides connected to two crib-ends made of cross-members and upright members having a uniform lateral cross-section. The structural members were hollow, substantially-rectangular extrusions having opposing side walls and end walls, and four smoothly rounded corners. Two partitions extended longitudinally of, and were spaced within, the hollow extrusion to define three longitudinal channels within the extrusion. A T-shaped member was used to connect the crib-sides to the crib-ends to permit them to slide vertically, the head of the T-shaped member sliding within one of the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,783 patented Sept. 14, 1976 by A. D. Spencer provided a crib or youthbed comprising headboard, footboard, and side subassemblies, each such side subassembly carrying mating connecting half-parts for the quick and easy assembly and/or disassembly of the subassemblies without the necessity for supportive tools. That knockdown crib included slip joint coupling means fixed to each of the end walls of each of the subassemblies. The coupling means of each end wall of each subassembly was intercoupled with the coupling means of the end wall of the respective adjacent subassembly. The coupling means for slip-jointing each end wall of each headboard and footboard subassembly and respective adjacent end wall of each side subassembly included mating complemental half-parts in each of the end walls and latch means on one of the half-parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,079 patented Aug. 25, 1981 by E. C. Hillman provided a crib having a main frame, a generally horizontal mattress support, and a mattress carried by the support. The mattress and the support could be raised and lowered within the main frame by flexible hoist members attached to a winding bar that was rotatably journaled in two housings. The hoist members were secured by brackets to a spring frame that formed part of the mattress support.
(iii) Aims and Objectives and Deficiencies of the Prior Art
It is seen therefore that the prior art discussed above addressed many problems. The above described prior art patents attempted to provide a structure which could be readily converted to provide a bed or a crib.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a crib which could be easily and quickly extended in length to accommodate a growing child and whilst maintaining a pleasing and neat appearance.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a baby crib which could be shipped in parts and which could quickly and easily be assembled without the necessity of any tools.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a crib having a sliding gate on one or both sides thereof and yet which did not require stabilizing bars or other supplemental stiffeners for its end panels.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a baby crib having means for suspensing a bed spring therein which could be positioned at any one of a plurality of levels, so that the spring could be located at an upper level for a very young baby, and progressively lowered to different levels as the baby grew older, yet in which there was to be no danger of the spring becoming accidently dislodged.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a baby crib having a sliding gate or gates which could be easily slipped into place when the crib was first dissembled, but which could not move upwardly beyond a certain position when the crib was in use.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a crib having at least one drop side and extension means associated with this side to raise the effective level thereof to a point at which a child could not climb thereover.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide apparatus for securing the sides of the cribs firmly in position without screws or other similar fastening means.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a crib construction which can be easily covered to prevent an infant from climbing out of or into the crib.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a crib specially constructed to reduce the risk of injury to an infant sleeping in a crib due to the construction of the crib.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to eliminate the need for separate crib bumpers for a crib.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide an infant's crib which may be readily folded-up when not in use.
The above-described prior art patents attempted to provide a child's bed or crib which could be converted into use as a play pen when desired.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide simple means for detachably connecting a mattress frame to a crib supporting structure without the use of any tools or any other loose parts, which itself had no parts that need to be removed as the frame was connected and disconnected, which was operable to detachably lock the frame to the crib supporting structure in all directions so as to produce a rigidifying influence on the crib structure sufficient to hold the same secure against racking, and which, when the frame was disconnected, could have its movable parts foldable substantially into the confines of the crib components which is adapted to interconnect, so as to permit the components to be crated compactly for shipment.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide a removable fabric support sling for a crib, or play-pen which was maintained in place by keeper bars positioned outside of the crib and which passed through loops provided on the support sling.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to construct the crib with a durable main frame having its ends and sides permanently and rigidly interconnected to provide a long service life.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide a crib structure which facilitated the raising of the auxiliary frame from its normal lower level to its upper level and which would reduce to a minimum the physical effort involved, even when the auxiliary frame carried the weight of a baby.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to insure that the side rails were of sufficient height to provide adequate protection against the child's tendency to climb over it, to provide adjustability of the height of the spring-frame, so that the latter may be conveniently lowered from time to time as the child grows, and to provide detachable support means for the spring on the crib frame as will not only permit ready adjustability but will at the same time insure against accidental detachment as a result of the child's jumping.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide means for detachably mounting a spring on a crib frame which will practically insure against rocking movement of the spring when repeatedly jumped upon by a small child and will also insure against accidental detachment due to such violent action.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide an improved crib which may be manufactured substantially of a relatively few molded plastic components.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide a method of rapidly assembling a crib so that ready assembly of the components could be rapidly achieved by even the most technically unskilled person.
The above-discussed prior art patents also attempted to provide an improved mechanism for raising and lowering the mattress of the crib that was of reduced complexity and expense yet was easily and conveniently operated.